Pyramids 2
' ' Pyramids 2, also known with a full name Pyramids II: The Achemenid dinasty, is a real-time strategy videogame, sequel to Pyramids. It is suggested to be developed by Haemimont Games and Empire Entertainment and published by FX Interactive exclusively for Microsoft Windows. Main menu *Training *Campaign **Egyptian Campaign (semicanonical, with Egypt rebelling against Persia after its conquest) **Macedon Campaign (canonical, with Alexander the Great liberating Egypt and conquering Persia) **Persian Campaign (uncanonical, with Darius III will destroy all Egyptian rebels and Alexander's army) *Battle *Challenge (new mode to the previous episode) *Multiplayer *Extras *Options Campaign Mode There are three campaigns: Macedon (canonical), Egyptian (semicanonical, united with Nubia, Arabia and Libya) and Persia (uncanonical), all with 9 scenarios. *'Macedon Campaign': Alexander the Great comes to conquer and liberate Egypt from the Persian domination, when he's greeted by the Egyptians which first fight him, but then ally to his side in the Battle of Isso, which will free Egypt and start the ultimate decline of the Persian Empire. Finally, Darius III is defeated in the Battle of Gaugamela, which will destroy the Achemenid Dinasty. *'Egyptian Campaign': Khababash, the paraoh of Egypt sees Alexander as an invasor. But that will be just an effimerate illusion, as he will rebel against Darius III once he learns his attempts to kill him, pretending it was Alexander the Great. After forming a coalition with Libya, Nubia and Arabia, Khababash will ally to Alexander's side in the battles of Isso and Gaugamela, where Khababash himself will kill all Darius' generals, except Bessus, which will escape from the Greeks and Egyptians after killing Darius the Emperor. *'Persian Campaign': Darius III, after losing the battle is Isso, which signed the lost of Egypt to Macedon, will have his revenge against Alexander in the Battle of Gaugamela, wandering to destroy every trace of Egypt and Greece, with all his revenge. Challenge Mode Beside Campaign and Battle, there is also a new mode: Challenge. This mode allows the player to test its skill to a new level with 3 challenges. *'Invaders': the player controls a beduin horse archer, who must eliminate all enemy units per turn. This challenge resembles the classic game Space Invaders in every aspect. *'The statue': the player has the goal to defend a statue, with a golden Ankh, impossible to wear. Every day, a random horde of enemies comes to eliminate all player's units. If the player success in the goal per day, he gets a wish - new objects, new units, half attackers next day, half health to the attackers, devine guardians that will help the player, etcetera... Every week passed with success, the wish will become three. *'King of the hill': the player has a general with 5 captains and a full force half warriors, half archers, and must eliminate all 5 enemy generals. It is the only challenge in the game that allows the player to choose any faction in the game. Gameplay Playable factions *Egypt *Persia (new faction!) *Macedon (new faction!) *Lybia *Nubia *Arabia (new faction!) Faction synopsis Egypt Persia Macedon Lybia Nubia Arabia Buildings Egypt Persia Macedon Lybia Nubia Arabia Campaign Mode Other titles *Italian: Pyramids II: La dinastia achemenide *Spanish: Pyramids II: El impero de Alejandro Mano *Japanese: **Pyramids II: 占有と解放 (kanji) **Pyramids II: Senryouto kaihou (romaji) **Pyramids II: occupation and liberation (translation) See also *Pyramids *Pyramids 3 *Pyramids - The Great Battles of the Pharaoh Gallery Pyramid2eng.jpg|USA cover of the game pyramid2ita.jpg|Italian cover of the game Category:Ancient Egypt Category:Pyramids Category:FX Interactive Category:Haemimont Games Category:Empire Entertainment Category:History Category:Strategy Category:Real time strategy Category:PC games Category:PC Pyramids 2 Pyramids 2 Pyramids 2 Category:Video Games Category:Games